thefazbearfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Friends in Unexpected Places
Friends in Unexpected Places is the 4th episode in The Fazbear Family. It began production on April 25th, 2019 just moments after episode 3 had released, and was published April 28th, 2019. Plot After the fight with Toy Chica, Golden Freddy returns back to the closed Fredbear's Diner to meet his best friend, Springtrap. Springtrap (a Shadowy Figure) who had lost his body, asks Golden Freddy how his plan is turning out to, which Golden Freddy responds that all is going well. Golden Freddy explains to them that Toy Chica had tried to get involved which required him to beat her However, Springtrap scolds him for wanting to hurt the toys and tells him that more problems will occur if he continues to go with his plan. Golden Freddy then lashes out at Springtrap, telling him that the toys had taken everything that belonged to them. Springtrap disagrees with him and wants no part in, telling him to come find him when he's came to his "senses". Springtrap then teleports away leaving a distraught and hurt Golden Freddy. Meanwhile at the pizzeria, Toy Chica awakens from being unconscious only to find out she was in the parts and service room after Golden Freddy had dragged her in to hide her from the other toys. She meets Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica and befriends them. As Bonnie and Foxy have their own little mishaps and rivalry, Chica reminds them that they should find a way out. Foxy comes up with ideas in a attempt to break the door down but they both fail. Bonnie scolds him and breaks down the door with his leg. Bonnie then says it was for "plot conveniences" thus breaking the 4th wall. At the end of the episode, Toy Freddy discovers the internet and got on the wrong side. He can be seen watching a Zone parody of my life as a teenage robot while toy bonnie slowly rises up in shock of what he is witnessing. Trivia * On the crates in the scene where Foxy and Freddy talk, a keyblade can be spotted. * When toy chica is explaining of her fight with Golden Freddy, a roblox avatar of me can be spotted sitting in the far distance. * A pack a punch machine can be spotted behind bonnie in one scene. (Katie took the time to actually animate it) * Toy Chica's model and Toy Bonnie's model are both incredibly noticeably different this time around. As well as Toy Freddy's. * Bonnie seems to be the most educated one throughout the entire series, but his counterpart Toy Bonnie is much more aggressive and easily annoyed. * The last scene had to be edited because previously it was more inappropriate and louder. * However in the edited version, there's not a lot of differences but Toy Freddy is more animated and shakes in horror. * Jenny's voice lines were changed as well. Instead of her being raped, Katie edited the sound file to her scream to bypass it. * The first episode to get a new intro. * The last scene in the episode was in question of being determined as canon or not since it was going to be a future episode in a later season. However Katie has not confirmed this. Category:Episodes